Diary of a Hero of Erdas 2
by RunFastFly
Summary: Abeke's Diary is here now! Rated T just in case.
1. Front Page

**Okay, this one is Abeke's Diary! Because SOME PEOPLE (cough cough albinokittens300) wanted one. Heehee here's the front page.**

 _This Journal Belongs To:_

 ___ _Abeke!__

 _If Found, Please Return To:_

 ___ _Umm . . . Abeke.__

 _$$Reward$$:_

 ___ _Hmm, um, I can give you some beads or something , Soama __used to have a lot of them, annnd I just ran out of space on the line._


	2. Entry One

**Here we go! Abeke is one of my favorite characters in the series, but oh geez I'm not that good at the 'Coneke' stuff. I will try**

 **though, for you guys!**

 _December 1st_

Hi! I'm Abeke :) ! I like cats, the color orange, arrows, cold water, Uraza, Conor... oops, I didn't mean to say that last one.

I thought writing in a journal would be fun, so I took this one Soama handcrafted. It's a little bit girly but I don't mind.

So today was really cold, like freezing cold, and we were all OUTSIDE training. Olvan hates us or something, I was about to get frostbite :( .

"I didn't know it could get this cold here," I said, chattering my teeth. I'm so used to the hot summer of Nilo I still haven't gotten quite

used to chilly weather, even after that one journey to Artica. Rollan shrugged and ate a piece of snow. "At least it tastes good," he said with a mouthful.

"Rollan," Meilin sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't eat the snow." She turned to me. "Why is it so frigid? We should probably go inside."

I shook my head. "Olvan said we had to train out here," I said, wrapping my arms around myself. We looked at our instructor, who had on

a thick furry coat and tall black boots. I was envious of him. "Hello, children," he smiled at us. "Today we will-" (I don't remember his exact words, but I think it went

something like this); "I'M A DUMB, SELFISH, WEALTHY GREENCLOAK! I HATE KIDS! WHY DON'T YOU ALL GET FROSTBITE AND DIE? I WILL LAUGH!"

(Okay, I may be a bit off, but that's what _I_ heard.)

Then, OMG, the BEST thing happened. Conor whispered to me, "Do you want my jacket?"

I was quiet trying to remain calm. Sheep-boy offered me his jacket! It was so cute but I just blinked not knowing how to respond.

"Um, no, thanks, you can keep it, because, you know, it's cold..." I laughed nervously, shooting him a smile and looking into his lime-green eyes. He shrugged

and looked away, and my heart was pounding so loud I was worried he could hear it. I couldn't believe I turned that down! It would have been soooo romantic.

*Sigh* Conor... (3 (3 (3 (Those are heart symbols. I know, I'm terrible at drawing...)

Well after today I know that

1\. Greenhaven is cold.

2\. Greenhaven is stupid.

3\. Greenhaven is home. :)


	3. Entry Two

**OMG IT TOOK FOREVER I apologize x10000000. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 _December 2nd_

:( Today was sad, I was late for dinner and they had no dessert left! Rollan eats too many sweets, Meilin and I have arranged that every time he eats any

dessert she'll punch him in the arm, so that's good :) ! I like seeing Rollan get punched.

However, apparently we're going to be having a pretty ball coming up soon to celebrate Christmas. It seems nice, I've never celebrated Christmas before...

my dad never let me. Besides, it was always too hot in Nilo.

What do you think I should wear? Not to sound dumb and girly... I was overwhelmed with these choices. I have a week though, so why bother? But then Meilin said,

"You want to impress Conor, right?" and I nodded, so she laid out a bunch of options but none of the spoke to me.

She's already picked out an outfit, it's this short red dress and shimmery silver boots, plus a white snowflake headband. She said that when she lived

in Zhong they used to pick out her clothing a week early every time. I wonder what it would be like having servants... well here we have them but

I never ask for help, I feel bad when I do.

So we settled on this pretty leopard print shirt and a long black shirt with sandals. She acted really exhasperated with me, she said it wasn't very 'holiday-ish,'

but oh well.

OH I ALMOST FORGOT! Soama came for a visit! She says the Greenhaven castle is small and un-glamorous. I kept trying to get her to play games with me but she

was too uptight to and I just ended up sitting alone in a corner feeling helpless and defeated. It was really sad and kind of pathetic.

Then, someone walked up to me, and I thought it was Olvan coming to tell me to quit crying and get him some coffee.

Instead the shadow slid down next to me and said, "Abeke? Are you okay? What happened?" and my heart nearly stopped. I peeked out from under my knees,

it was that unmistakable boy that made my heart melt. Why do boys always show up at the right moments?

"It's nothing. Soama hates me," I blurted. Conor's eyes were so caring I looked up into them and just kept on staring. "What do you mean?" he said, confusion

written across his face. "She never wants to be around me. I'm happy she's a better sister now, at least she's not ridiculing me, she just doesn't

like me still," I sighed, sitting up.

"How could anyone not like you?" Conor asked.

Oh my Uraza _._

Does anyone else know someone as nice as Conor?

I didn't think so.

"I... um... welll..." I was pretty speechless there, it was so embarrassing. He grinned his Conor grin. I leaned in, wanting to kiss him or something but he got up and

I fell flat on my face. "Oh! Sorry Abeke! I was going to help you up!" he said hurriedly, getting down. "Sorry sorry sorry," he repeated, taking my hands

and helping me to my feet. "It's fine Conor," I laughed, but I was kind of disappointed. I've always wanted to kiss him but every time I almost do he doesn't

notice...

Then, he TOTALLY caught me off guard, and kissed me on the cheek. I jumped back in surprise. "See ya Abeke, Rollan and I have chores. Rollan accidentally

set off a paint bomb in his bedroom and I just so happened to be nearby, so we BOTH got in trouble. How you accidentally

set off a paint bomb in someone's room, I have no idea. But after all, it is Rollan." He walked away and I stood there,

red from head to toe.

OMG do you think he likes me?!

I take what I said about it being a sad day back, BEST DAY EVER!


	4. Entry Three

**Alright, you guys choose, should Abeke**

 **1\. Dress up all fancy for Christmas!**

 **2\. Dress regular**

 **3\. Steal Soama's clothes before she leaves (as revenge...)**

 **ALSO I'M SORRY FOR THE SUPER SUPER SUPER LATE UPDATE, I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON. I've been busy, though, just to put that out there.**

 _December 3rd_

Soama's still here! She leaves tomorrow, though, and honestly I'm a bit grateful. She hasn't been very nice. Well, she hasn't been mean at least. She's very

interested in all the boys around the castle, though, but as long as she doesn't hit on CONOR. However, she seems to not like him. After the war, she and my

father were thankful of him for helping me but now they kind of think of him as a dirty shepherd kid. :(

Okay um today at breakfast Meilin and Rollan were on the balcony above us, and Meilin flipped him off it and he smashed into the table! Food got

all over me! OMG, I thought she killed him or something but apparently he was fine and it was a "joke."

Geez! If I was Meilin I wouldn't be beating up my future boyfriend like that. Don't tell her I said that.

During training, we had to go on a pretend spy mission and go into the woods. Soama wanted to come along, but she kept

whining because her feet hurt and I didn't want to carry her. Meilin threatened to punch her when she kept complaining

but Soama just kicked her in the shin, and so you can guess how Soama ended up upside down in the pond. She didn't know how to swim

so I dove after her, and then Conor dove after me too! It was chaos! When we got back on level ground, Soama looked like an

angry half-drowned cat and Meilin was smirking. Rollan was grinning.

Soama looked at all of us and then stomped off back to Greenhaven. It was so hard not to laugh! I hope she isn't angry with me.

If she is, then she won't speak to me until she leaves tomorrow. I think that my friends are getting tired of her too. They

don't know her as well as I do, though. She can be nice when she chooses. She just doesn't choose to very often.

 **Okay, next chapter will be published soon, and it will be a LOT longer. (Yes, I know this was very short... I didn't have much**

 **time.) Please vote, and next chapter I'll tell you what won. I need at least two votes, though.**


	5. Entry Four

**The results are in, my lovely reviewers, and it appears that Abeke will be dressing fancy . . . and a certain sister will be getting her**

 **clothes stolen. ):D Alright, you guys are evil. Plus, Abeke's diary seems too boring compared to Meilin's, so we might as well go ahead**

 **and give her an evil mission, hmm?**

 **Shall we start the chapter?**

 _December 4th_

I'm kind of scared to do this. I don't want to make her mad. But Rollan assured me that everything was safe and that he has her distracted.

I hope he doesn't distract her by having her talk with Conor. That would be mortifying. I can imagine her telling him all my secrets and saying

really bad stuff about me. :( Rollan, please tell me that you'll just tell Olvan she thinks coffee is tacky. Then she'll be distracted for

a few hours and that should give me time. (Yes, I said hours. Olvan is so overprotective of coffee he once yelled at me for breaking the machine.

ROLLAN broke the machine. _WITH A GOLF CLUB_. But he blamed me.)

* * *

 _Later_

OMG, I'm dying of laughter! Here's what happened:

I snuck into the spare room where Soama was staying. Her wardrobe was abnormally large. I opened it and ALL OF HER CLOTHES

spilled out on the ground. She had like fifty bajillion outfits! (Is that a word?) So I wondered how I was supposed to

take all of this garbage and hide it. I tried getting Jhi to eat it, but she just sat there and stared at me.

I tried to get Briggan to eat it, but he sat there and gave me a wolfish grin.

I tried to get Uraza to eat it, but she hissed.

And Essix is a bird.

But I tried it anyway.

YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT SHE DID, THOUGH! She actually took a blanket, covered the clothes like a tarp, and looked at me expectantly, like telling

me to tie it up. So when I did, she took the ENTIRE BAG and flew off with it. I'm guessing she dropped it in a stream somewhere because

she came back like thirty minutes later with a very pleased look.

So now that that's over with, I can choose a proper outfit for the ball. I want to look stunning, I've decided. Meilin says the only way to impress

a boy at parties is to dress pretty, and she should know since she lived in Zhong with abajillion servants. (That number again. Please, somebody,

tell me if that's a word.) Going through my stuff, I found this pretty leopard-print dress I never noticed before. Then I noticed a note on it

that said, _To: Abeke, From Meilin. WEAR THIS._ It's so soft and pretty, I really owe her! Do you think it will fascinate Conor?

Again, if Meilin thinks it will, then it's practically foolproof.

* * *

This afternoon Soama was really mad. She says she was starting to pack up to go home, but she couldn't find where her clothes were.

I was pretty convincing, too. I said, "Soama, your clothes were carried off by a bird." And THAT'S NOT LYING! I was completely honest.

For some reason, everyone gave me a weird look, though, except Rollan, who gave me a thumbs up.

She turned to Conor all of the sudden and said, "It was probably you, sheep boy. You always steal my things." And he was like, "I just met you?"

Then she sighed. "Papa will be so mad. My clothes were a designer collection. We paid lots of money."

Now I'm kind of feeling guilty. Although technically it isn't my fault. It's Essix's! :)

 **Tell me what you think!**


	6. Entry Five

**Yay! I FINALLY completed this! Enjoy! And Merry Christmas!**

 _December 5th_

The dance! Meilin did her hair up all really fancy and was trying to convince me to let her do mine. I can tell you though I felt inferior to her by a lot.

She looked gorgeous. Like a princess. No, a queen.

Her dress was sparkly and red and her silver boots shone like the moon. Her white snowflake headband really contrasted well with her black hair and her makeup had

been done to perfection.

I was only in fur boots and a very unfestive leopard-print dress. Would Conor really think I was beautiful?

There was no doubt Rollan would be head-over-heels tonight for Meilin.

Oh well. I let her do my hair in braided pigtails and she gave me a mistletoe headband. :)

When we went down to the party there was fake snow everywhere and glittery red sashes hung around the banisters. I haven't been to very many parties before so I

was nervous about how it would go. But Meilin reassured me that it would be fun and that maybe if I was lucky Conor would invite me to dance.

I'm graceful as a cat, but I can't dance that well.

That didn't mean I didn't want Conor to ask me.

Meilin pulled me through the crowd and when we finally saw the boys we walked up to them. They looked very nice, especially Sheep Boy.

Rollan was literally unashamedly gawking at Meilin, though.

I giggled and said, "Let's leave those two lovebirds alone."

Conor agreed. "Want to get some food?" he suggested. I nodded and we gathered some

snacks. I wasn't that hungry because I was so nervous, but I managed to eat a few chips. "So . . . um . . . listen," Conor said sheepishly over

the music. "Yeah?" I smiled and crunched on another chip. "Do you . . . maybe wanna . . . dance?" he asked. He was blushing.

I nearly had a panic attack and had to resist kissing him on the spot.

"If that's okay with you," I said shyly. He smiled and took my hand, leading away from the food tables.

It was kind of awkward at first, dancing, but I began to get the hang of it. I tried to get a glimpse of Meilin and Rollan, but I couldn't see them.

So Conor and I just blushed and smiled at each other as the song continued.

It was the most magical night ever. It was like I was living a fairytale! :3!

When it was over, Meilin and I were drinking hot chocolate in our room. She was giggling uncontrollably and she and I both agreed that it was the best Christmas

party ever. Apparently she had to teach Rollan to dance CX.

So that was my day. I kind of wish that at midnight I had kissed Conor but . . . maybe next time, right?


	7. Entry Six

_December 6th_

Today was difficult because we were supposed to go camping, but... Well, you'll see.

It was just supposed to be us four again because Olvan didn't want us in Greenhaven. He said it was just "part of training" but Meilin said she heard him celebrating

once we left.

How awful is that? What did we ever do to him?

Well... Except for that time when Rollan painted the floor blue. (And the many, MANY other pranks he pulled for his own twisted amusement.) Or the time Conor fell

down the stairs in front of the "important" guests. (Poor thing! He was so embarrassed!) Or that one day when Meilin karate-chopped his coffee out of his hands and

broke his 'World's Best Olvan' mug (she was in so much trouble - but believe me when I say this incident occurred more than once.)

And then there was the 'Spaghetti episode' but I'm not going to write that because it's really embarrassing! :( I had to wash the floors for MONTHS after that!

Anyways, as I was saying, we were camping, right? Meilin thought she was going to get eaten by a bear but I was kind of secretly excited. I didn't tell them that, of

course. They made me do most of the work but I was okay with it, and Conor helped me.

Isn't he sweet?

Uraza helped, too, but she's really lazy sometimes.

I picked up some sticks with Conor and he said the NICEST thing - "you're really good at... carrying those... logs."

OMG am I overreacting or does that mean he thinks I'm strong?! :D

Sorry, off topic. We were gathered around the warm fire and we were mostly quiet. Rollan didn't talk hardly at ALL which made me cautious because I thought at first

he was planning something, but I think he just wasn't feeling well.

We didn't know what to eat because Olvan didn't pack us anything. I would have thought at least one of the servants would, but the only thing we had was a measly

package of old crackers.

I really wanted to hunt, but Rollan just shook his head and said he wasn't that hungry.

Which is SO ODD, right? But the rest of us were hungry so Meilin told him to go die in a hole and asked me if we could hunt.

Conor wanted to go with me if I did, and so did Meilin, but none of us trusted Rollan alone at the camp since he was acting so weirdly. We forced him to come with us.

Moat of our conversations went like this:

Rollan: "I want to go to sleep"

Meilin: "no"

Yeah, that was pretty much it, but while he whined and she dragged him Conor and I got to stay in the back. He tripped over a root and I caught him, and we briefly

held hands.

Then we were blushing a lot but when I tried to pull my hand away he kept holding on. I was so happy but I acted naturally.

His hand was warm and surprisingly soft. It was comforting. I almost wanted to believe we were dating - but I know that will never happen. *sigh*.

It started to get really cold but I sensed something up ahead, so I silently grabbed my bow and walked a few paces ahead of the rest of them. I was kind of sad to

leave Conor but we all needed to eat.

It was only a small white bunny, though, and I didn't want to kill it because that would be a waste. A bunny that size would hardly even feed us.

I kept walking, and my stomach was growling.

I still didn't see anything else, not even edible berries.

Then, the worst thing happened; it started RAINING. How convenient, right?!

We had to run through the rain soaking wet and take shelter in a cave until the storm passed.

But Rollan fell asleep while we were in there (almost immediately too like wow) and we decided to just stay here for the night since the rain wasn't stopping and none

of us wanted to wake Rollan up.

So I think we just sat there in that cave shivering and cold and wet for hours. We were all really hungry now, though, and it was getting to be unbearable.

"Let's venture deeper into the cave and see if we find something," Meilin suggested. "Maybe a bat? I don't know. I'm so hungry I could eat a rock. Wait, I have an

idea. Let's bash Rollan's head against the wall while he's asleep and-" "We're NOT eating Rollan!" I hollered. "In the name of panda! I was just joking," she huffed.

"He's too thin anyway. Maybe if he was-" "Meilin, no."

In the end, we had her stay with Rollan, and Conor and I went into the cave to see if we could find anything.

We had Uraza and Briggan with us to help guard us in case... I don't know... A scary clown or something jumped out at us.

I was worried he was going to fall, but I remembered that we have been through much worse than being stranded in a cave.

I felt like Conor and I were the only sane ones here, though. Deeper into the cave was really quiet and serene, except for the occasional drip of water that echoed

around the cave space. I was light and nimble as a cat but Conor was basically stomping. I had to nicely ask him to stop but all that did was make him slower.

I don't know what it is about his feet that do that! I think it's kind of endearing, though... Heehee!

The thing was, he must have woken up some bats or something. We were just walking carefully when a loud shrieking noise filled the room and a large group of bats

flew out of the darkness past us and jumpscared us. I almost tripped and fell down the cave! It was scary.

He sat me down and asked if we should go back, but I didn't want to. I'm not sure what I was expecting to find, but I figured there must be SOMETHING to eat, right?

So we came across this area that had two different ways to go down. I heard water dripping so we decided to go through that one.

You won't believe what we found!

Sorry, got to go - but I'll write tomorrow. Bye!


	8. Entry Seven

_December 7th_

(Okay, FYI, sorry, I totally fell asleep and drooled all over the last page, and it soaked through. It's kinda gross and wrinkly now. This is why I shouldn't stay

up late writing!) Anyway, continuing what I was saying last night. Conor and I entered this cavern, and we were almost immediately gutted. We were shocked to see some

random dude with an obvious fake mustache standing on top of a giant rock, pointing his multiple... sharp potatoes...? at us. I didn't know how to react. Who lives in a _cave?_

I'm also 99.9 percent sure that I saw a unicorn in there. Like, a unicorn SPIRIT ANIMAL. With a flashing pink name and sparkling eyelashes. Conor and I froze, having no idea

what to do in this situation. It was by far the WEIRDEST thing I have EVER encountered. (Well, actually, one time I saw Olvan bathing in coffee. I still have nightmares.)

Before one of us had to summon our spirit animals, Conor, (he's so smart,) ran to these boxes of food that were conveniently right next to the door, and grabbed

one. He and I sprinted for our lives. It was literally terrifying. Omg. We eventually found our friends, and luckily, Meilin had not murdered Rollan. She was actually

cradling his head, and I think singing softly to him. She acted embarrassed when we found her. We were able to pass out the distributions, and yes, there were a few

packages of sweet peas, but there were also five packages of marshmallows, two potatoes, and one package of beef jerky, which we all fought over. In the end, we split it.

Meilin asked how in the heck we managed to find these supplies, and we explained what had happened. She didn't believe us, which I would be sad about, but I wouldn't really

believe me either, to be honest. While Meilin and I were trying to figure out how to feed Rollan (we had tried to wake him up, but it just wasn't working,) Conor let out Briggan,

and opened a bag of marshmallows, and started popping them into his mouth. We didn't notice. When they were done with the first one, they started the second one.

We still didn't notice. Probably because I was yelling at Meilin to drop the rock. They finished that one too, and started with the third. Are you noticing a pattern here?

We finally noticed after they had gone through three and a half, and by then, they were already basically insane. "O-m-Jhi," sighed Meilin. Now both of our boys were acting

crazy. We had to decide who we were more concerned about; passed-out-probably-dead Rollan, or Conor and his dignified Great Beast, who were bouncing off the walls

screaming the lyrics to _Barbie Girl._ As if my day wasn't already random enough. We were both distraught and had no idea what to do. We decided to keep waiting until

either the rain cleared, Rollan woke up, or Conor came down from his sugar high. Neither of those things came quickly.

In the morning, we got up and planned to move. Conor didn't sleep at ALL. Meilin and I took turns distracting him so the other could sleep. We were both

really worried when Rollan still hadn't woken up. We ended up dragging him back to the castle in the morning. Conor had, by then, sorta calmed down, but he was still

very fidgety. :) We got to the castle and immediately rushed Rollan to the nurses. Now I hope he's okay, because I'm about to go take a long nap -

wait, Conor is shouting my name. Oh dear. He wants to go outside and play fetch.


End file.
